


Free

by peoriapeoria



Category: Slings & Arrows, due South
Genre: AU, D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Domination/submission is The axis of sexuality, kink lies in different places. (Yes, I'm writing in That AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, petra!

Benton lay against the bed languorously. He felt, he felt different, as if the world had been remade while he'd been distracted. Sex, making love, had never felt this way before. He tilted his head to his left, towards his bedmate. She smiled and he smiled in response, hers becoming bigger, radiant. He stroked her short red hair, rolling part-way onto his side.

No ropes. No bindings or other restraints. They had kissed, undressed each other, clove together. He had given freely, not took nor taken, and likewise she as well had given and received him. "Anna."

She smiled, wrinkling the corners of her eyes and shifted closer. "It's a bit much."

"Please."

She lay her head on his shoulder. "It's Egalitarian. You were wonderful. Are wonderful." She rubbed the corner of his mouth.

He rolled his head away, catching her finger between his lips. He slid his hand down her neck, her back, over the swell of her posterior. "I--"

"Thought you were a Switch?"

He'd never known what to make of himself. He'd always been what others needed of him. Masters demanded submission, submissives pleaded to be dominated. He'd never considered this. "That's hardly a polite question to ask someone you've just met."

Anna kissed Benton. A quick peck on the lips. "Have you ever wondered why? Why being a Switch is so bad?"

He knew his parents were rumored to be Switches. Not officially, just whispers he sometimes overheard, his hearing being better than most. He had no idea. His mother had died when he was just a boy. There was no proof. His father was promoted all the way to Sergeant. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police did not approve of Switches.

"Oh!" He arched as her palm dragged over his nipple. He pulled her over, seating her pelvis low on his stomach. The dip of her back was sweet under his fingers.

Anna kissed him, teased his mouth, drew him into wetter, wilder, passionate kisses. His blood pooled south and he caressed her, calloused hands over satin skin. So lithe, alive. He laughed, a body shaking belly laugh.

"Benton?" She looked down at him, confused and concerned.

"I'm happy." He hugged her, and her smile returned like the sun.

"That's good, that's very very good. Now, where did those condoms get to?"

It was impossibly better.


End file.
